1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of after-coolers for supercharged internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to an after-cooler accessory unit designed to be mounted on an existing supercharged internal combustion engine having a carburetor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After-coolers for supercharged internal combustion engines are broadly known in the prior art. However, all such after-coolers of which I am aware, are designed for use with fuel injection engines wherein the cooled air is discharged directly into the intake manifold of the engine, and/or the after-cooler is made integral with the engine at the time of manufacture of the engine, with the heat exchanger of the after-cooler often being mounted directly within the intake manifold.
However, there are presently used in industrial and farm applications a large number of converted automobile engines of the carburetor-type wherein the carburetor has been converted to operate on natural gas fuel and having a supercharger which compresses the air supplied to the carburetor air intake. However, in passing through the supercharger, the temperature of the air is elevated to such a degree that the amount of oxygen in a given volume of air supplied to the carburetor is greatly reduced, thereby resulting in reduced efficiency of engine operation.